Anything you want
by NahilImox
Summary: Eso, ese roce, fue lo único que el cazador necesito para perder toda cordura, de pronto olvido hasta su nombre. Ese ángel lo volvía loco, tal vez más.


**Los personajes que aquí utilizo no me pertenecen**

**Esta pequeña historia es un regalo para KuroAri **

**Espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

El Impala corría ligero por el camino, en la radio sonaba la guitarra de Angus, pero, Dean Winchester no estaba de ánimo para si quiera notar el buen clima que caía sobre la carretera. Sam había decidido nuevamente ir por su cuenta y ahora tenía que trabajar con ese jodido "Ángel del Señor", no lo hacía mal era solo que él, Dean, no quería hacer de niñera.

Bajo de su nena más que cansado. Una vez tuvo las llaves de la habitación entro rápidamente y se echó sobre la cama. Castiel había desaparecido justo después de terminar el trabajo de esa noche así que esperaba no verlo por un buen rato. Necesitaba sus cuatro horas.

Un ruido lo sobresalto, tomo el cuchillo que escondía bajo la almohada y se incorporó rápidamente, poniéndose en guardia

-Hola Dean – dijo la voz monótona del ángel, estaba a su lado mirándolo fijamente

-¿Puedes por favor no volver a hacer eso?

-¿El qué? –el ángel ladeo un poco la cabeza, como cada vez que no comprendía lo que le decían

-Mirarme cuando estoy durmiendo –el cazador dejo el cuchillo sobre la cómoda y volvió a acostarse

-Eres interesante – soltó de pronto Castiel, Dean abrió los ojos sorprendido y se acomodó sobre la cama, quedando sentado. Miro por unos segundos al ángel tratando de descifrar que había querido decir con eso

-Lo sé –dijo al final y le sonrió como solo él sabía, usando esa mueca marca "Winchester" –pero dime, ¿Qué es, exactamente lo que encuentras interesante en mí?

-Bueno, yo… -el ángel pareció dudar – encuentro fascinante…

-Creí que solo era interesante –lo interrumpió Dean, Castiel frunció un poco el ceño –lo siento, continua

-… tu forma de actuar –continuo el ángel como si no hubiese sido interrumpido –esa actitud que tomas siempre. Auto-sacrificándote hasta por extraños, aunque es algo idiota a veces, pero la encuentro fascinante

-Gracias –repuso algo sarcástico el cazador

-También está el hecho de que, no importa cuanta porquería caiga sobre tus hombros tu seguirás adelante, nunca te rindes, y… -Castiel se puso de pronto rojo pero no desvió la mirada, siguió con los ojos clavados en los de Dean –encuentro eso, realmente admirable

-Tú también eres genial, Cas –el cazador sonrió de nuevo –y no lo digo solo porque si, de verdad que eres genial

Dean no sabía exactamente como habían terminado por tener esa conversación, hacia un par de horas el ángel se había enfadado con él por no acatar el plan y ahora estaban ahí, los dos, elogiándose el uno al otro

-Yo… te debo una disculpa por lo que paso en esa vieja casa –le dijo al ángel – no debí precipitarme de esa forma…

-Fue por un buen motivo, lo entiendo, pero… -la expresión de Castiel cambio de pronto, sus ojos mostraban ¿miedo? –la próxima vez cuéntame el plan

-Lo haré, lo siento

-De verdad, Dean…

-Lo haré

-No Dean… promételo

-¿Cas? –el ángel actuaba raro casi siempre pero ahora, su actitud, sobrepasaba su rareza habitual

-Sabes… -el ángel se sentó junto a Dean, como siempre invadiendo su espacio personal, aunque el cazador no se quejó –tuve miedo, fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tuve realmente miedo, si el circulo de fuego sagrado no hubiese estado bajo esa tubería…

-Lo siento –volvió a decir Dean, acercándose más al ángel, Castiel solo siguió mirándolo a los ojos como hipnotizado. Dean llevo su mano a la mejilla del ángel y la acaricio despacio. Acorto la distancia que los separaba. No era la primera vez que besaba al ángel.

La primera vez había ocurrido hacía apenas unas cuantas semanas, justo después de que Sam se marchara. Dean estaba tan desesperado y se sentía tan inútil, había bebido de más. Apenas si lo recordaba.

Algo que si recordaba a la perfección era la noche de hacía cinco días atrás. Después de una cacería, una de las más emocionantes que había tenido en mucho tiempo, la adrenalina aun recorría su cuerpo, y sin pensarlo acorralo al ángel contra la carrocería del Impala. Esa sin duda fue la mejor sesión de sexo que había tenido en toda su jodida vida.

Castiel le había demostrado que de ángel no tenía nada más que las alas. La manera en que se dejó hacer, sin poner resistencia. Esos labios que devoraban ansiosos y soltaban suspiros a cada caricia, por muy leve que fuera. Las manos que no se quedaban quietas y trataban de memorizar cada centímetro del cuerpo del cazador. Y esos movimientos de cadera que dejaron en blanco a Winchester pero que al mismo tiempo lo llevaron al cielo sin necesidad de un hechizo.

Ese ángel lo volvía loco, tal vez más.

Dean profundizo el beso, el ángel correspondió gustoso. Eso, ese roce caliente y húmedo, fue lo único que el cazador necesito para perder toda cordura, de pronto olvido hasta su nombre.

-Promételo –volvió a repetir Castiel, Dean lo miro por un segundo para luego susurrar contra sus labios

-Lo prometo, hare lo que me pidas –sí, sin duda ese ángel sabia como manipularlo, pero no le importaba, no si el también salía ganando

La noche fue larga. Llena de suspiros, gritos, súplicas y juramentos; caricias, roces, besos y saliva. Todo unido con palabras que el cazador nunca pensó, podrían salir de su boca, pero se alegraba de que fueran solo para Castiel.

A la mañana siguiente Dean volvió a despertarse sobresaltado, el ángel lo miraba dormir, una costumbre a la que el cazador aún no se acostumbraba

-Cas…

-Lo siento, Dean –lo interrumpió el ángel antes de que le reprochara de nuevo –Eres fascinante

-Lo sé –el cazador respondió al alago con una sonrisa demasiado atrevida. Se levantó despacio de la cama, aún estaba cansado. Camino hacia la ducha, antes del llegar a la puerta se giró hacia el ángel que recogía su gabardina del suelo -¿No piensas acompañarme?-

Castiel lo miro un segundo antes de desviar la mirada apenado. El cazador estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta sin ropa que lo cubriera y con esa sonrisa tan característica de él.

-Hace unas horas apenas, me hacías jurar en tu nombre- su sonrisa cambio por una mueca burlona – ¿Y aun así te sonrojas, solo con verme desnudo? –el ángel levanto la vista del suelo, no le gustaba que se burlaran de él aunque fuera solo en broma. Empujo al cazador dentro del baño asegurándose de que la puerta hiciera mucho ruido al cerrarse.

Dean volvió a pensar mejor en eso de hacer de niñera para el ángel, después de todo no era tan malo como le había parecido.

* * *

**Gracias por leer**

[perdon si quedo algo ooc]


End file.
